deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Thundrtri/900th edit: Snake-Eyes VS Batman (DCAU.)
Snake-Eyes, the master ninja of Gi-Joe whose skills match that of some of the greatest warriors Or, Batman, the hero of Gotham city, the Dark Knigt Who, Is, Deadliest?! The warriors Batman (DCAU) Bruce Wayne was born to the wealthy Wayne family, the son of Thomas and Martha Wayne. Young Bruce Wayne would often watch the television adventures of the Gray Ghost with his father; Bruce would take many ideas from this show later.[6] On the way home from seeing the film The Mark of Zorro, Bruce watched as his parents were gunned down by a mugger.[3] Some say that Bruce died that night with his parents, and in his place, Batman was born. Batman later told Wonder Woman that he hadn't been a "kid" since that day.[4] Young Master Bruce was taken home to Wayne Manor, where he was raised by the Waynes' faithful guardian and butler, Alfred Pennyworth. Bruce learned many arts and sciences with the goal of eliminating the crime that took his parents from him. He learned from masters in their fields, such as escape artistry from Zatara[7] and martial arts from Yoru Sensei in Japan and The Master in Nanda Parbat.[8][9] While he trained with Zatara, he and his mentor's daughter Zatanna became very close (the two would go on to work together in the Justice League).[10] Bruce very nearly gave up his plan to become a force for justice in the night when he nearly found happiness with Andrea Beaumont. When Andrea walked out of his life, he became even more determined and dove headfirst onto the path of becoming Batman. One day while Bruce was exploring the recently discovered bat-infested caverns below Wayne Manor, Alfred informed him that Andrea would be leaving both he and Gotham behind. Recalling the omen of bats bursting from the belly of the caverns, when he decided to give up his life as a crimefighter to be with Andrea, Bruce set up an appropriate identity to strike fear into the hearts of "superstitious and cowardly" criminals. He donned a suit made to look like a giant bat and built his secret headquarters, the Batcave, in the caverns below the Manor.[11] Some time after this, he would be reunited with the woman who almost prevented Batman. After being accused of murdering several members of the Valestra gang, Batman was able to determine that the real assassin, the Phantasm, was actually his former love Andrea Beaumont. When he confronted her, who was in a heated battle with the Joker, she said that vengeance was all she had left before she disappeared with a detained Joker as an abandoned theme park exploded in their wake.[11] Eventually, Bruce took in Dick Grayson as his ward after Dick's parents were killed. He eventually took Dick as his partner, Robin.[12] from http://dcanimated.wikia.com/wiki/Batman Snake-Eyes Snake Eyes is the code name of a member of the G.I. Joe Team. Much of his history and information, including his real name, place of birth and service number, have remained classified throughout all depictions of his origin. All that is known for certain about him is his rank/grade (originally U.S. Army Sergeant/E-5,[2] and eventually reaching Master Sergeant/E-8), he has undergone Drill Sergeant training, and is a former U.S. Army Special Forces Delta operator. Very little else about his past has been revealed. He was originally billed by Hasbro in 1982 as a commando, but in the pages of Marvel Comics, it became clear that he was also a full-fledged ninja master. Snake Eyes is quiet in his movements and is a swift and deadly master of multiple martial arts. He is an expert in the use of a Japanese sword and spike-knuckled trench knives, but is equally qualified with and willing to use firearms and explosives. He is also the team's resident hand to hand combat instructor.[3] Making him even more dangerous is that he rarely relies on one set of weapons to the exclusion of others. Snake Eyes did give up much of his ninja training in later issues of the G.I. Joe: America's Elite comic series.[volume & issue needed] He usually wears what could perhaps best be described as a black "military ninja" bodysuit, along with a balaclava and visor to cover his face, which was disfigured in a helicopter explosion. Since then, Snake Eyes has had extensive plastic surgery to repair the damage to his face; he still has a few scars left, but his vocal cords cannot be repaired. When shown out of his uniform, Snake Eyes is a six feet two inch tall Caucasian with an athletic build, blonde hair, and blue eyes. He has a pet wolf named Timber that has appeared several times in toys, comics, and animation. Snake Eyes has been shown in many of the continuities of comics and animated series to at some point being romantically involved with fellow G.I. Joe member Scarlett. He has also had several apprentices, including Ophelia (deceased), Kamakura, Tiger Claw, and Jinx. His personal quote is "Move with the wind, and you will never be heard. From Wikipedia Weapons gallery Snake Eyes SnakeEyeslive.jpg|Snake-Eyes wielding his Katana Katana-japanese-sword.jpg|A regular Katana Uzi2.jpg|The Uzi 9mm sub-machine gun Snake Eyes 2.jpg|If you look in his left hand (From your POV) you will see the spiked knuckle trench knife M67 grenade.jpg|The M67 Fragmentation grenade BerettaM92FS.jpg|A single Beretta M9, in the fight he will carry 2 with him that can be used in dual wield Weapons explanation Katana: Katana a sword that Snake-Eyes is extremely skilled with Uzi: A compact 9mm sub-machine gun that carries 30 rounds in it's clip Spike knuckle trench knife: A single edged knife (Yes the version he used is single.) with a spiked knuckle guard for punching power M67 Frag Grenade: A "baseball" style grenade that is both compact and has a 4 second "timer" before it goes off. Snake will carry 5 with him Dual Wield Beretta M9: A 9mm semi autoomatic pistol that holds 17 rounds. Snake-Eyes will have 2 of them so they can be used as a dual wield weapon Batman DCAU DCAU Batman.jpg|Batman showing exemplary body control which enables great close quarter ability TAS batarang.jpg|Batarangs Terry's_buzz_saw.png|While this is not the absolute correct buzzsaw being used by the DCAU Batman, it will look like this one Weapons explanation Hand to hand combat: Batman is an extremely skilled close range fighter Batarangs: Sharpened bat shaped throwing impliments Buzzsaw: Three curved blades that spin at a rapid speed Explosive throwing disks: Throwing Disks that explode on impact Throwing disks: Similar to batarangs, but they are disks X-Factors Voting 5 legitimate reasons or weapons edges: 1 vote 4-3 legitimate reasons: 1/2 a vote 2 or less reasons good or bad: 0 votes Battle will take place in Gtoham city Battle NOTE: Duen to lack of a plot, the fight will be your typical "bash eachother for no dang reason until one is crowned victor" battle TBW Category:Blog posts